This invention relates to an artificial intervertebral disc and more particularly to a stainless steel disc which is implanted in the disc space after a diseased or damaged cervical intervertebral disc has been removed.
Many types of artificial intervertebral discs have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,728 discloses a prosthesis for spinal repair but the prosthesis is constructed of a resilient material such as an elastic polymer. Further examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,677,369 and 3,426,364. Although the devices of the prior art may have met with some success, it is believed that the instant invention represents a significant advance in the art due to the fact that the size of the same may be varied and due to the fact that the springs contained therein may be varied to achieve the desired vertebrae separation.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved artificial intervertebral disc.
A further object of the invention is to provide an artificial intervertebral disc which includes a plurality of springs positioned between upper and lower disc portions.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an artificial intervertebral disc including means for achieving a positive implantation in the disc space after the removal of a diseased or damaged cervical intervertebral disc.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an artificial intervertebral disc which is economical of manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.